


Schnee Wölfe

by Celestialpricess



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus Ruby, Faunus Twins, Fluffy, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess
Summary: Weiss Schnee is many things. A powerful huntress, the CEO of the SDC and a loving wife and mother. But having twin daughters, who are the personification of adorableness, could even bring the most powerful people to their knees.





	Schnee Wölfe

Sitting in her office and working on all the paperwork she has left over, Weiss was in a pretty good mood at the prospect of getting home to her wife and children early.

She could already see the happy smiles and laughter of her two pups, and let’s not forget her beautiful rose.

She could still remember the day they found out Ruby was pregnant and how happy they were.

Weiss had been crying tears of joy on that day. All her hopes and dreams were finally about to come true. In just one year, she has been made the new CEO of the SDC, married the love of her life and impregnated her new wife (who had been in heat and very frisky during their honeymoon), and all while just being 23 years old.

The pregnancy was one of the best experiences of her life, but has been also very stressful for both of them.

With Ruby having to eat for three, all her craving for meat in all variations and her mood swings, causing Weiss to go on more than one nightly shopping tour and having to be careful with her words. One time she just said she’d be out for a while (wanting to get a surprise for the babes and matching onesies for them) and Ruby started bawling saying Weiss just wants to leave and never come back because she was fat (but not in Weiss opinion) and just a burden for the white-haired woman.

At the end Weiss needed over an hour and many cookies and strawberries to calm her down. Promising her undying love to Ruby and to rather spend a week locked in a room with Jacques and Whitley (They both knew that hell would freeze over before that ever happened.) than ever leaving her and the twins.

But the media was also going crazy at that time over her and Ruby.

It was seemingly too shocking that a Schnee would be not only gay but also in love with a Faunus woman.

Not to forget that she has plans to redo everything her bastard of a father ruined, starting with the Faunus work conditions and payments.

At some point Weiss had to set her foot down when reporters started to harass and stalk Ruby, especially after word got out about her being expecting.

But not everything was bad or just gossip. Some were also praising her, stating that many people, Faunus and humans, were having a new kind of respect for the young woman. Especially for not fearing to show her love for her wife in public, no matter what.

Even some of the competition tried to use her positive and Faunus loving/ accepting attitude against her.

Well it can only be said that it becomes rather handy to have one of the deadliest huntresses of their generation as a wife, who can also incapacitate you merely with her eyes.

Not to mention those damned puppy eyes, always threatening to melt her heart directed at her.

Not to mention the public. Until this day Ruby gets gift baskets and fan post, with some of them more than just friendly words. Following those, Ruby was often seen with some particular large hickeys on her neck.

No one can say a Schnee doesn’t know how to protect their territory, especially one as sexy and cute as her wife.

Shaking her head back to the present and to get the image of Ruby naked in some very stimulating positions on their bed, just waiting for her.

Finishing the last document, Weiss finally leaned back and stretched her arms to get some kind of feeling back to them.

Looking at her scroll for any new messages, she was glad to see that there were none. Seeing her clock, she saw it was already 5pm. Seems she will be home before dinner.

Starting to pack everything together, she pushed her intercom “Clair, I will take my leave now. I wish to not be disturbed anymore today. And you can also leave early.”

“Yes Mrs. Schnee, and thank you. I wish you a nice dinner with your family.”

With that, Weiss left her office and started to make her way home.

One hour later, she started to drive into the driveway of their home. Even though they were still living in Schnee manor, it wasn’t this cold and lonely place anymore.

After taking over the SDC, she and Ruby started to reconstruct parts of the building, giving it a new air of homely.

Now they had a huge gaming room, filled with all kinds of video games, a pool table, a poker table, some dart boards and many more.

Another room was made into a playroom just for kids, so when they had a dinner party, the children could just go and have fun.

The twins loved their room, having requested bunkbeds their last birthday.

All the other rooms were redecorated and furnished to give them a homely feeling. There was almost nothing left of the prison she grew up in. It was finally a place she could call home.  

Before Weiss could even put her keys into the door, it was opened and two white weights shouting “Mama!”  were holding on to her legs.

Stumbling back a bit, the Woman couldn’t help but laugh at the sight and sound of her two pups.

They were also laughing and looked up to her with their two sets of blue eyes, their tails swishing from side to side and their wolf ears standing tall.

These two splitting images of Weiss were Summer and Diamant Schnee, the cutest five-year-old the world has ever seen.

“I’m also glad to see you two, but if you don’t let me move in, I can’t properly hug you two. Also, it’s getting rather cold.”

The two were only giggling and clinging more tightly to her legs.

Having no other choice, Weiss had to wiggle her weight in with her two giggling leg warmers.

After making it to the kitchen where Ruby was still cooking dinner, the two finally relinquished their hold, giving Weiss the opportunity to give Ruby a kiss.

Humming in contentment Ruby gave her one of her smiles she only reserved for her wife “You’re earlier than usual. Did something happen?”

“Just a light day without any incidents or meetings.” Leaning her head on her shoulder to look to the stove “What did you make for dinner?”

“Some simple rice with my special sweet-sour sauce. Go change and wash up, it should be ready when you come back down.”

Giving her one last kiss, Weiss did exactly that. Changing out of her business clothes into something more relaxed. She was about to join Ruby in the dining room, preparing the table, when she saw it.

The probably cutest thing she has seen ever since she bought summer and Diamant those two plush bunnies last month.

The twins were sitting in the living room with Zwei, looking directly in her direction. All three making those cute puppy eyes. Large eyes, looking close to tears, ears flat on their heads and tails swishing on the floor.

Pouting they said “Mommy, can we have cookies?” in unison.

Fearing she’d have a heart attack from all this cuteness, Weiss’s resolve to say No crumbled in less than one second. Before she could give in, Ruby stepped in and gave them a stern look “Girls, you know the rules, no cookies before dinner or you’ve cleaned your room. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, and your room still looks like the third world war happened there.”

Not giving up the hope for their baked heaven, they intensified their cuteness with Zwei doing the same, adding some whimpers to it while looking Weiss in the eyes.

“Ruby, we…we could also make an exception. Just this once?”

Sighing the black-haired woman gave her just a shake of the head “Weiss, you should know that if we give them those cookies, they’ll never clean their room or eat dinner.”

Weiss couldn’t turn her eyes away from the sight of her daughters “But…but look at them. How can you say deny them this small request?” And before long Weiss bent down and started to coddle them, talking with them as if they were little fluffy bundles of adorableness.

This was just a usual evening in the Schnee house. Ever since the girls discovered the greatest weakness of their mama, they used it whenever they could. And since they taught Zwei to do the same, they got everything they asked for. If it wouldn’t be for their mommy that is. She was the one who created this weapons.

Since Weiss falls victim to their adorableness, it’s Ruby’s turn to take up the role of the stern mother.

Otherwise they would get spoiled by Weiss without rules and consequences.

She still spoiled them, especially when Ruby was out on a hunt, and she spent the day home with them.

She was absolutely sure she’d one day die from the diabetes caused by their cuteness.

At least she’d die as a happy woman, with images of them in their wolf onesies.


End file.
